


Telling Quentin the truth about Sara

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Upon returning from his duel with Ras al Ghul and Oliver having had enough lying to Quentin about Sara's death, especially after learning about Laurel pretending to be her sister decides to set things straight.





	Telling Quentin the truth about Sara

**Hey**

**So, I had this laying around in my documents folder and felt like posting something so decided to upload this.**

**Let's get on with this, I don't own Arrow or DC comics**

* * *

Back alleyway outside the SCPD

The Arrow is standing just underneath the fire escape, waiting and well fixing a mistake he should have done months ago. Oliver didn't because he figured Laurel would have told her father eventually, but while recovering from his duel with Ras al Ghul realized how much of a mistake that had been.

Especially after coming back to find out from Roy just what the team helped Laurel do of pretending to be Sara and used a voice modulator to disguise herself as her own sister.

Roy told him privately that he had expressed displeasure with that course of action, but had been ignored by Diggle, Felicity, and Laurel for fooling Quentin into believing his daughter was still alive. Just like how he had tried to convince the team they needed Malcolm's help, but was turned down. And Oliver is done lying to the man he considers to be more of a father than his own ever was.

Brought out of his thoughts by the door opening and Quentin stepping out to, with his dark-colored overcoat buttoned closed.

"I got your call, what did you want to discuss?" Quentin asks.

"Something I should have told you months ago, but didn't, figuring your daughter would have done it herself. Sara Lance was murdered by Malcolm Merlyn shortly after stopping Warner Zytle" Oliver replies, despite the voice modulator his voice is thick with emotion including guilt.

"No, no that's impossible. I just talked to her a few nights ago" Quentin says, in disbelief.

"That was Laurel and my team using a voice device to make it sound like Sara. I saw Sara's body get lowered into the ground myself. Quentin, she's gone" Oliver replies.

"No, that's not" Quentin sad in denial one more time before the truth finally sets in and he steps back in full-on shock. Struggling to keep his emotions under control, Quentin manages to ask, "Laurel knew?"

"Yes, Laurel knew for months and didn't tell you due to her concern for your heart condition" Oliver replies.

"I can't believe she would do that to me" Quentin says in shock and betrayal.

"I'm sorry" is all Oliver says before pulling out a grapnel arrow.

"It's not your fault" Quentin replies.

Giving a short nod, Oliver fires his grapnel arrow up onto the top of the nearby roof and gets pulled up, vanishing into the night sky.

Meanwhile, Quentin overcome by his emotions sinks down to the ground with his back against the brick wall, upon breaking down in tears. Tears of grief at the loss of Sara yet again and of betrayal at the hands of Laurel, wondering if he even wants to speak to her again after this.

* * *

Later at The Loft

In a plain black long sleeve shirt and blue jeans, Oliver is sitting on the couch while watching a science show called Mythbusters. Even he just needs time to rest and not focus constantly on his stressful life. He's still a normal person, in some areas anyway. Right now, Thea's off at the Verdant working on doing some late-night paperwork.

Suddenly one of the doors open and Laurel steps through with letting it close behind her. Laurel's dressed in her typical lawyer clothes of a gray suit jacket, skirt, and a white blouse.

"Hey, I got your text message. What did you want to talk to me about?" Laurel asks.

"I told Quentin about Sara being dead and what you guys did for fooling him" Oliver says while muting the television and placing the remote back on the couch.

"You did what? You had no right. Now there is no telling what that will do his heart and I might have to burry two family members" Laurel says, outraged.

"You know what, I'm done putting up with this Laurel" Oliver says while climbing to his feet.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Laurel asks.

"Quentin is your father Laurel and he deserved to know about Sara the day she died. Instead, you've lied to him for months and even pretended to be Sara. Just what cruel depths are you going to sink to next? Your father's heart is fine since he's got shot at and hasn't had any issues" Oliver replies, doing his best to remain calm.

"Oh, you don't get to stand there and judge me after all the lies you've done to me over years or judge me about how I want to take care of my father" Laurel snaps angrily.

"I'm not done yet. I think wonder if you've kept this from your father as payback for his keeping of Sara being alive last year. The only difference is Sara was being hunted by the League of Assassins who would have killed anybody who came looking for her" Oliver replies.

"You've always got to put the blame on somebody else, don't you? You did your part in lying to him to over these past months" Laurel says.

"Yes, I have and I told him as such Laurel. Unlike you, I actually accept when I make mistakes. You do the same old thing, just like your father of it's always somebody else's fault and never your own" Oliver says furiously.

"I'm done with this. You've just made things worse and now I have a mess to clean up" Laurel says.

"Were you ever going to tell your father or were you just going to pretend to be Sara and lying to your father for years on end?" Oliver asks sharply.

"I… don't actually know. I guess I would have just kept going, pretending to be my sister" Laurel says in realization.

"You see how easy it is to be caught up in a lie? I've been there before Laurel and it doesn't end well. You're not Sara so quit pretending to be in all aspects of your life." Oliver says.

"This about me being the Canary?" Laurel asks, upset and sick of Oliver's judgment about wearing a mask.

"Wear the mask to honor your sister, instead of trying to be your sister. And I hope for your sake this is not just a replacement for a new fix instead of pills or booze" Oliver replies "Now go talk to Quentin. You both need each other Laurel, more then you need to stand here and argue with me."

"I'll… see you around." Laurel says before walking out and letting the door close behind her.

Breathing a sigh of relief Oliver hearing the door open once more sees Roy walk in and close the door behind him. Not even having to say a word both men sit on the couch as Oliver resumes watching television.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this and if you want leave a review to let me know what you think.**

**Now why I did I write this?**

**Well, Laurel in season 3 with the whole keeping it from Quentin had to be one of the dumbest things ever and did Laurel, no favors in the liking department.**

**After a while for Laurel's reasoning of wanting to protect her father from another heart attack not only wears very thing, it is just stupid melodrama writing by Marc Guggenheim to force characters to behave like idiots for the plot.**

**Oh, to further add to the dumb writing Laurel had no problems telling everybody, but her own father which just made it more ridiculous.**

**Then it got even worse when Laurel pretended to be Sara to Quentin of all people. Like really, Laurel that's just cruel on multiple levels and for whoever else on Team Arrow had helped her to.**

**Another thing I wanted to fix is having Oliver step up and go tell Quentin about Sara's death instead of sitting on the sidelines.**

**Like Oliver, if you actually consider Quentin to be a partner and saw him as a second father figure then well it bugged me massively as well in the show Oliver never told him.**

**Then again, Oliver being written by Guggenheim to only focus on Felicity removed any care he has towards the Lances.**

**Until next time**


End file.
